encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Amihan
This article is about Mine-a and Raquim's daughter. For Mine-a's sister, see Amihan (Mine-a's sister). Dayara Shane (young Amihan) | debut = Episode 2; Chapter 5 | death = | final = }} Sang'gre Amihan is the second daughter of the Diwata Queen Mine-a and only daughter of Raquim, a Sapiryan prince. As the successor to the Diwata throne, she is also the keeper of the kingdom's Air Gem. Appearance Since her childhood, Amihan had been wearing blue attire, a color associated to Lireo and the Air Gem. Personality The most motherly of the four Sang'gres, Amihan is warm and kindhearted, a direct opposite of Pirena. However, if provoked, Amihan's assumes a more serious and passionate personality during battle. History Birth Amihan was the daughter of Raquim, Prince of Sapiro, and Mine-a, Queen of Lireo. Prior to her birth, Cassiopea prophesied to Arvak that his death would coincide with the birth of a child, who is destined to destroy Hathoria. To ensure that this does not come to pass, Arvak mobilizes his army to attack Sapiro, and then Lireo. During the ensuing battle, Arvak was slain as Amihan was born. Gurna, the nanny of Pirena and Hagorn's spy, Amihan's elder sister, turns Pirena against the infant Amihan. Falsely informed that it was Raquim who slew Arvak, Arvak's son and successor Hagorn wished to avenge himself on Raquim. After learning that Amihan was born on the day that Arvak died, Hagorn became determined to have the child slain, and orders Gurna to carry it out. With Hagorn's sleeping powder, succeeds in taking Amihan out of the palace. But before she could kill Amihan, she was shot by a Sapiryan named Enuo, causing her to flee. Enuo brings the child back to the Lirean palace. In the human world Hagorn's action, and Cassiopea's advice, made Mine-a decide to send Raquim and Amihan to the real world. There, Raquim raised her with the help of a human couple, Jigs and Choleng. Raquim used his Sapiryan skill of gold detection to earn a living. He did not send Amihan to school, instead teaching her the Enchan alphabet, the Enchanta language, and swordsmanship. During that time Mine-a would have birds watch over her, sometimes transforming into a bird herself. After some time, Amihan uses her powers to avoid ill-intentioned humans. Raquim decides to tell her the truth about their origin. She does not believe her father at first, but a Hathor attack told her otherwise. Hagorn and his Hathors arrived to kill them, and Raquim was slain. Amihan was wounded and believed dead, but she was saved by Aquil and brought back to Lireo. Return to Encantadia In Lireo, Amihan comes to accept Encantadia and meets her mother Mine-a and sisters Pirena, Alena and Danaya. Pirena remained hostile to her, feeling that she is her greatest rival. When the four sisters have grown up, Mine-a receives a sign that it is time for her to abdicate, and organizes a contest to determine her successor. Amihan alone identifies her mother in disguise, and becomes her mother's heir. Pirena rejects it, steals the Fire Gem, and turns to Hagorn for help. Amihan was crowned Queen, not only of Lireo, but also Sapiro and Adamya. Conception of Lira In the ensuing war, Mine-a extracts a promise from Amihan not to hurt Pirena. Amihan leads the combined Lirean, Sapiryan and Adamyan forces against the Hathors. Amihan defeats Hagorn, but Pirena intervenes. Amihan also defeats Pirena, but unable to hurt her, she was soon subdued when Hagorn returned. Pirena hesitates to kill her. Alena uses the Water Gem to summon a great tide, so the Hathors fled. Amihan faints because of her wounds, and was brought back to Lireo. The peril that befell Amihan during the war made the elders believe that Amihan should now have an heir. Mine-a ordered her priestesses to pray to Emre for a suitable sire for Amihan's heir. Their prayer was answered, and Emre sent a divine white butterfly. The white butterfly chose Ybarro, actually the heir of Sapiro, and Alena's lover. Amihan and Ybarro mate in a dream, and Amihan conceives. Hitano informed Mine-a that Alena was involved with a mandirigma, which was deemed unacceptable. Wishing to meet this man, Amihan comes face-to-face with Ybarro, and recognizes him. She wonders how a mandirigma could be deemed a suitable sire by Emre. Amihan knows that this may cause a rift with her sister Alena, because she has feelings for Ybarro as well. Hagorn ordered Agane to kill Amihan. Amihan was visited by her mother Mine-a as she neared childbirth. Mine-a was shot by a poisoned arrow; Amihan was the only daughter to be present at her mother's death. Amihan attacked and pursued the assassin, but she was attacked in turn by Agane. The pangs of childbirth forced Amihan to return home, so Asval escaped. Amihan gave birth to a daughter, Lira. The people rejoiced at Lira's birth, even though they had just lost the queen mother. Amihan doubted whether she could still be queen, as she felt she still needed her mother's guidance. Return of Pirena Amihan tells her sisters they must find out who killed their mother, and what his motive was. Pirena returns to Lireo and pleads for forgiveness. Amihan would not permit Pirena to be harmed, and grants her pardon, for their mother's sake. Amihan had Pirena's status as a Sang'gre publicly restored. Amihan, however, demanded that she return the Fire Gem, as a proof of her sincerity. Pirena complied. Amihan felt that something bad happened at the time that Pirena switched Mira and Lira and took Lira away. But as Pirena had cast a spell so that no one would notice the switch, Amihan did not notice. Amihan was confronted by Ybarro about the paternity of her baby. Amihan admitted that he was the father, and asked him to leave her and Alena alone. When Amihan asked Danaya to report on who killed their mother, Danaya hinted it was Pirena. The conflict only broke up when Alena later went home heartbroken and embraced Amihan. Hitano reported that this was because Ybarro broke up with her. Amihan pitied Alena, but expected that she would one day get over it. Amihan later acquires the Key of Asnamon after Pirena secretly returned it there. Motherly doubts Amihan was glad that Pirena was kind to Mira, but sometimes gets annoyed that Pirena was acting the mother, such as during Mira's banyuhay. Amihan had a dream about her daughter being in danger. But she saw Lira's face, not Mira's face. Amihan and Danaya successfully saved some Encantados from bandits. Amihan thanked Danaya for helping her. Danaya said she will never leave her, while Amihan says Danaya can expect that she will never lose her trust. Amihan began having serious doubts on Mira. Alena surmised that it was because Amihan did not truly know and love the father of her child. Amihan dismissed that, as that had not been a problem with their mother. Amihan says she only wants to know why she feels no connection with Mira. Pirena later makes her feel guilty because of this, so Amihan had a change of heart. Search for Ybarro Due to the Hathor attacks, Amihan decides to lead her party walking. Danaya complains that it would be faster if they teleport, but Amihan said they have to walk so they would know in what state Encantadia is in. During a skirmish with some Hathors she sees a ghostly presence (Adhara). She was bothered by what it meant, but Danaya tells her that ghosts were harmless. Amihan frightens off the next Hathor wave by a show of wind power and a glowing stare. When there was a report of problems between animals and mandirigmas, Alena takes the side of mandirigmas while Danaya takes the side of the animals. Amihan sides with Alena, but Aquil supported Danaya and proposed a scheme that would save both. Amihan deduces that Alena still loved Ybarro after all those years, by the way she spoke for the mandirigmas. After consulting with Imaw, Amihan decided it was time to tell Alena the truth. Amihan plays the Mulawin Flute, which summoned Pagaspas. She ordered Pagaspas to find Ybarro and bring him back to the palace. She talks with Ades about this matter, which was heard by Gurna. Amihan then promised Alena that she would soon have her happiness, but did not elaborate. But the mission of Pagaspas failed, as Ybarro had died and fallen into the ocean. Amihan punished Hitano with a fine and a stern warning never to attack a subject or ally of the kingdom again. She also told Alena of Ybarro's death, and consoled her. Amihan issued a charter granting the mandirigmas the land they occupied. Pirena then revealed all she knew about Ybarro, Alena, Amihan and Lira (courtesy of Gurna). Amihan thought Pirena meant mischief, but Pirena surprised her by saying she would keep it a secret. Amihan had wanted to reveal everything to Alena, but Pirena manages to convince Amihan that she should keep the secret, as Ybarro had already died. Later, Amihan decided to restore the Fire Gem to Pirena. Years of Peace Amihan's relationship with Mira had improved over the years. Amihan had a throne to her right where Mira could sit. Still, Mira was not yet included in the queen's small council, on account of her age. Amihan consulted her sisters on the report about missing Encantados. Danaya suspected Hathors, but Pirena said Hathors had been pacified. Alena volunteered to search for the missing Encantados. Abilities Powers As a Sang'gre, Amihan has ability to teleport. This ability has some limitations. Amihan acquired the power to manipulate air by virtue of the Air Gem. *She can release powerful blasts of wind against her opponents *According to Danaya, Amihan could deprive all Hathoria of air Amihan could conjure images in her hands. She used this ability to show Pagaspas the likeness of Ybarro.Encantadia, Episode 23 Other skills During her and her Raquim's exile, Amihan was extensively taught in the art of the sword by her father, Prince Raquim. Thus, Amihan is said to be the most skilled warrior of the four Sang'gres. Amihan has good reflexes, which enabled her to catch an arrow fired at her by Asval. Weaponry Amihan's weapon of choice is the Arkrey, the sword of her late father, Prince Raquim of Sapiro. Her weapons set is diversified after moving to Lireo, having versed in knife and boomerang throwing. Relatives Paternal family Maternal family Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Diwata Category:Sapiryan Category:Sang'gre Category:Queen of Lireo Category:Royalty Category:Mixed ancestry Category:Main character